Unexpected
by iaia-chan
Summary: An unexpected turn of events gradually causes another, as Cagalli and Athrun finally look past their first impressions to realize that they can be friends.
1. Introduction: Cagalli

Disclaimer: I claim nothing. (including Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed )

* * *

There's a blond girl seated on the second row by the window, that's me Cagalli Yula Attha. The girl beside me is Lacus Clyne, the only girl I actually like in our class. The guy behind her is Kira Yamato my brother, my twin brother in fact. He's a Yamato and I'm an Attha because our parent's got separated and mom took him away with her then she married another man. The guy beside my brother is his best friend. 

How the heck did they end up being best friends? I didn't know.

Athrun Zala, the most popular guy in our class. I first met him when we were first graders, because of that first encounter (I swore I'll never retell) I had loathed him. And up to now we have the same amount of tension between us.

Unfortunately that tension didn't go unnoticed. Because of Zala's popularity anyone he disliked, everybody disliked. Ironically, the only two people who didn't go with the flow were his friends Kira and Lacus.

* * *

Second chapter Athrun's POV 

I hope she's not out of character, if she is please tell me.


	2. Introduction: Athrun

Disclaimer: I claim nothing.

* * *

The seat on the third row by the window is occupied by me Athrun Zala. At my right is Kira Yamato my best friend, and in front of him is Lacus Clyne a very important person to me. Beside her and directly in front of me is Cagalli Yula Attha.

This might surprise you, as it surprised me when I found out, she Cagalli Yula Attha, is the sister or rather _twin _sister of Kira. Up to now I still wonder how that is possible, they in all ways possible different from each other.

One big difference is that Kira is my best friend and that Attha, to put it simply, is my enemy. It all started when we were in first grade in an encounter I'd rather not elaborate, where we started mutually hating each other. First impression always lasts.

Now just like before the whole class dislikes her I don't know why but I can't protest. Although there are two people, who in our class don't seem to share the same opinion, her brother and Lacus. Ironic.

* * *

It's just as short as before but I promise that the next chapters will hopefully be longer than this one. 


	3. Did this really happen?: Cagalli

Disclaimer: I claim nothing. (including Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny)

* * *

I sat waiting for the bell to ring. Occasionally I would look out the window to what I'd call a close and yet far freedom. I looked up at the sky and noticed the dark clouds hovering. I didn't have an umbrella so I should go home as quickly as possible to avoid the possibility of getting drenched.

Alas the bell rang; the teacher left and I bolted out the door.

I mumbled a quick good-bye to my brother, who looked somewhat flushed holding what looked like a small enveloped letter. I was able to read what was on it: written in my brother's fine handwriting are the words "TO: LACUS".

I thought I'll ask him about that some other time, right now I needed to get home.

Panting, I reached our porch just as the first drops of rain started falling.

I flopped down the couch after changing, trying to find a decent show on the television, when my stomach grumbled, and with that I decided to eat an early dinner. Dad would be home late again so I'll probably eat dinner alone anyway.

As usual there was nothing in the refrigerator, not even leftovers. I took this as a sign to finally do the grocery shopping, and then buy something on the way for dinner.

An hour later I no longer had an empty stomach. And had started my walk home, holding a plastic bag filled with necessary items and some unnecessary items. On my other hand I was holding an umbrella.

Then I saw a guy running straight towards me, the next thing I know my grocery bag was on the ground and so was my umbrella. I got drenched.

I think I said something in the lines of "watch where you're going" to the stranger.

When he looked up it wasn't the identity of the person who looked up, that startled me it was the expression I saw in his eyes. His eyes told me that he was confused and didn't know what to do; his eyes told me he was in the depths of despair. I couldn't tell if he was crying because of the rain.

I didn't say anything and quietly picked up the remaining items that I can still use. I looked at him then, I didn't know what made me do it, I dragged him with me on the way home.

At home I made him sit on the couch, he was still silent though, and then I went to the kitchen.

There, as I made tea I thought of how wrong it was to take in a long time enemy inside our house, but it's too late now.

I came back holding two cups of warm tea, placing one in front of him.

I sat on a different chair making sure I didn't sit near him.

"So Zala…" I started then looked at him, he looked somewhat horrified. "…you must really like the rain"

He remained quiet for a while. I noticed that he looked a little bit more light-hearted.

"Why did you…" he paused "…bring me here?"

I thought of an answer for a moment, honestly I didn't know either.

"You owe me" I answered not knowing what else to say. He didn't seem to get what I meant so I continued. "You owe me a dozen eggs, a cabbage head, and a box of gumdrops" I enumerated the items that I no longer retrieved for they weren't edible anymore. "Oh, and a bag of marshmallows for carelessly bumping into me, getting me wet."

I saw him smile. Then say "Typical".

"I think Kira has some clothes here, you can borrow some" I said remembering that we were both very wet.

At the mention of Kira's name he flinched.

"So this is about my brother huh?"

He nodded. I sighed.

Then I thought about the letter Kira held earlier on. "Kira was holding a letter earlier on, addressed to Lacus" I told him. The expression on his face told me that it had something to do with it.

"I…I saw him kissing Lacus and…" He choked, and then went silent again.

I was surprised, Kira told me nothing about this, but he didn't tell Athrun either and I know he's like a brother to him. This wasn't the time to think about things like these though. Time to fix the problem I currently got myself into.

"Why are you so upset?"

He looked at me for what I thought was a long time. I didn't expect him to answer.

"Because I've always… liked Lacus and he knows that. What makes it worse is that he's my best friend"

I really didn't understand this because everyone likes Lacus and that I haven't got enough experience on these kinds of things.

I said what I thought was right, "Well both of them are your friends aren't they? If you really are a good friend you'll let them do what makes them happy" he opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off "even if you end up miserable"

"I guess my brother is partly to blame for this, he didn't tell you. You are also to blame because as his friend you should have realized" I continued

When he didn't seem to say anything, I told him or rather ordered him to change and pointed out the direction to Kira's former room where his clothes are.

When I came back after changing also, he looked at me and grinned, I had a horrible feeling that this was all an act to get me to say all those mushy things and then embarrass me.

"I never thought the great Cagalli Yula Attha was this much of a softie."

I knew it.

I felt my cheeks getting warm. He was back to my enemy. I glared at him ready to speak my mind.

When he smiled genuinely then said "Thanks"

"J…just make sure you fix things with Kira okay" I stuttered not completely getting over my embarrassment and my shock on his sudden gratitude.

"I'm not allowed to let any guy in when I'm alone so you'd better go before my dad comes home." I told him realizing it was already late.

"It must've stopped raining a while a go" he said ignoring me, as he looked out the window.

"Hey did you hear me?" I told him crossing my arms.

"Yeah I heard you. I'll call someone to pick me up"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were rich" I said realizing I said it aloud.

He smiled again, and I felt uncomfortable _Why does he keep on smiling like that? _I resisted asking him aloud. I wasn't used to him smiling at me.

When the car finally came I reminded him about the items he owed me and told him not to tell anyone especially Kira of what happened. When I got his solemn vow not to speak a word of it, he left.

I stood there, watching the car drive away, alone with my thoughts. _Did this really happen?_ I kept asking myself. Things didn't go as badly as I expected. Zala as it turns out, has problems too. Maybe Zala isn't as bad as I thought.

* * *

"..." 


	4. Two Unexpected Events: Athrun

Disclaimer: Disclaiming Gundam Seed

* * *

I patiently waited for everyone to leave the room so I and Lacus can be alone together. I was planning on offering her a walk home, since we lived in the same neighborhood. 

I watched as each and every student left, the first one to go was Attha, she zoomed out the classroom the minute the teacher left. _Typical_. Someone like her is very unenthusiastic when it comes to going to school, but very eager when it comes to leaving it.

But this isn't the time for thinking of _her_ immature behavior. This was the time for concentrating on what words to say to someone like Lacus Clyne, now she unlike _her_ comes to school early and even stays a few minutes to help clean up.

I finally piece out what I have to say, "Is it alright with you if I walk you home?" I said in what I hoped sounded casual.

She looked at me after she had rearranged the chairs. "Sorry Athrun I've got to meet with somebody today" she smiled an apologetic smile "maybe tomorrow"

"Another love letter huh" I said so she won't think that I'm upset.

She nodded.

After that we said good-bye to each other, then I left looking forward for tomorrow. Little did I know that I won't be able to walk her home even then.

I walk home like everybody else although father insisted that I take a car or get a cab. It's one of the few chances I have to stay outside, everyday.

I was two blocks away from school, when I realized I forgot a book. I went back to school as fast as I could, for I noticed that the sky was dark and grey.

When I reached school it wasn't raining yet. I continued my way towards our classroom, when I caught a glimpse of brown and pink. I turned to look, I realized I shouldn't have.

It was Kira and Lacus sharing a kiss under a tree.

I didn't know what to think, what to do, my mind was racing overtime, a part of me wanted to hate both, I felt betrayed and another part of me told me to hate myself for not seeing what should've been obvious.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ended up running in the general direction of away, forgetting the book, ignoring the call of my name. (by Kira)

It started raining.

But I continued running, I didn't know for how long or how far I was running, I never really cared.

That until I ran into someone, did I know I was in a completely different neighborhood.

"Ouch!"

I recognize that voice.

"Hey, watch where you're…" she said but wasn't able to finish her sentence when I looked up.

It was Attha. I must've looked what I felt, because she looked surprised.

I just stood there, not really wanting to continue to move. I was thankful she remained silent as she retrieved some fallen items.

I thought she would leave me there to catch a cold, something I'm sure she wanted to happen to me, but she took my wrist and led me to where she lived. I didn't have the strength to argue so I followed.

When we reached her house she let me sit on the couch. Then left for where I thought was the kitchen.

I waited in silence, thinking. As if I didn't have enough to think about already, she brings me here for a reason I do not know, frankly knowing her I'd rather not find out the hard way.

She came back placing a cup of tea in front of me I didn't drink it though.

I continued to think of her reason; did she take me in just to make things worse?

"So Zala…"

I know she'll ask questions like what happened, what's with the sad face, acting concerned but all in all knowing she's making it worse.

"you must really like the rain"

I was surprised and relieved. I felt, although just a little bit, better.

If she wasn't going to torture me, why bring me here?

So I asked her. "Why did you…" I paused to think of words to say. "…bring me here?"

She was silent for a while.

She told me that I owed her. I didn't understand at first, thankfully she continued. She enumerated what I recognized was left on the pavement: a carton of broken eggs, a very muddy cabbage and an open box of gumdrops, its contents scattered on the floor.

"Oh, and a bag of marshmallows for carelessly bumping into me, getting me wet." She added.

I had to smile and say the perfect word to describe the moment "Typical"

"I think Kira has some clothes here, you can borrow some"

I couldn't help it, I winced at the sound of his name, and right now I didn't want to talk about anything having to do with him.

I had hoped she didn't notice, but unfortunately she did.

"So this is about my brother huh?"

I nodded I knew if I tried to say anything nothing will come out.

Then she told me that she saw Kira holding a letter, before she left. At that moment something clicked inside my mind, so it was him, he was the one who gave Lacus the letter, he was that somebody.

I didn't know why I told her. I just felt that she deserved to know although technically she has nothing to do with this. I told her what I saw, my voice sounded hoarse as if it wasn't used in a very long time.

"Why are you so upset?" she asked me looking serious.

I was taken back by that question. I had a lot of answers. Kira betrayed me; I just lost my chance on the person I've liked for a long time; I felt terrible that I didn't see it coming and many more reasons racing in my mind.

I told her what I thought was the most reasonable answer.

Then she did what I never expected her to do. She had made things clear to me without even talking about love or relationships, just friendship. And I don't think anyone else could've done it any better.

I wasn't able to say anything; all my questions have been answered, by someone like _her. _This was _not typical _of the Attha I know.

"My brother's room is upstairs the last room at the end of the hall, I think his clothes will fit you." She told me as if nothing happened.

I followed, then came back finding the room empty. She must've changed too.

I took this moment to think of what just happened, did she just help me out? This was hard to believe no one would ever expect this. Maybe there's more to Attha than anybody else cares to find out.

She came back. I told her what really was on my mind in a joking manner, if I knew Attha correctly, although right now I doubt that I do know her correctly, she didn't like being called soft.

She blushed. I had to stop myself from laughing. She looked like she was about to lunge at me.

"Thanks" I said, not letting her do what ever it was she was going to do.

I meant it.

"J…just make sure you fix things with Kira okay" she said her cheeks still slightly pink.

She must really be concerned about her brother then.

"I'm not allowed to let any guy in when I'm alone so you'd better go before my dad comes home." I heard her say as I looked at the window seeing the moon, the grey clouds gone.

"It must've stopped raining a while a go" I didn't mean to say what I thought.

"Hey did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you. I'll call someone to pick me up" I said facing her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were rich" she said

I smiled at her. She looked uncomfortable this must really be awkward. I don't think I ever smiled at her, and just this night I've smiled at her more than once, but I just couldn't help it. If I hadn't run into her I wouldn't be able to face Kira and Lacus tomorrow or possibly for a long period of time. I had a good reason to smile, and I, only most of the time do it when I'm with Kira and Lacus.

Then the car came.

We didn't exactly say good-bye, but it was close enough.

"Remember you owe me a cabbage, a carton of eggs,a box of gumdrops and a pack of marshmallows."

"Got it" I turned to leave.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone okay, especially Kira" she added as I was about to open the car door.

I nodded. And with that I closed the door, and left.

* * *

"..." 

Great? Average? Horrible? Please tell me...


	5. Colds and Abnormalities: Cagalli

Disclaiming...

* * *

I hate this, I go helping out my worst enemy and this is what I get.

A cold.

The only good thing about this is that I won't have to wake up early for school, but still, I hate sneezing, I hate coughing but most of all I taking hate taking medicine.

I'd rather go to school than this.

I have nothing to do but lay on our couch watching TV, while wrapped in a blanket. There's nothing even good on.

The only interesting thing that happened was when someone knocked at the door.

I reluctantly got up and lazily walked towards the door.

I opened it only halfway.

Outside holding a grocery bag stood Zala.

Great.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him trying to sound hostile, but I won't be surprised if it sounded nasally.

He stared at me examining my appearance. He smirked.

Perfect.

"Dropping these of, you know, the things I owe you" he said lifting the bag.

I stretched out my hand to take the bag from him hoping he'd leave as soon as he hands it over.

Unfortunately he won't give it. Instead he insists on coming in.

"No, you can't come in" I said, still behind the half open door.

He came barging in anyway.

"So you caught a cold." He said, his back facing me, as he examined our living room.

"Yeah" I said glaring at him although he couldn't see. _Why didn't he get a cold? _I thought. "It's unfair" I thought aloud.

"Hmm…how come?" he said facing me.

"Because you deserve this cold, I don't." I told him.

He chuckled a bit then said "I know"

"So how did the thing with Kira go?" I asked this because, one I really wanted to know, and two I wanted to stop discussing unfair colds.

He sighed, and then sat on the couch.

I sat on a different chair, just like yesterday avoiding sitting near him. I might have helped him with his problem but the problem between us is still currently unresolved.

"It went alright actually, I apologized and they apologized. Everything is back to normal, as if nothing happened." He said casually. "Although it is somewhat obvious that Kira and Lacus are closer together" he said 'closer' with a little bit of difficulty I noticed, but it was a good sign he was able to say it.

Although I didn't want to, I had to. I smiled at him then told him everything would definitely turn out fine.

I was sure about it.

He just stared at me, which felt uncomfortable. Then smiled back "Yeah you're right"

"You didn't tell Kira about yesterday right?" I asked making sure.

He shook his head.

"Here" he said placing the bag on my lap. "I'm going now, I think I've said all that I have to"

I walked him out the door. This time though I was surprised yet again that he said good-bye. I ended up saying good-bye too.

* * *

The next day everything really was back to normal.

Me and Zala were back to being strangers to each other.

As if nothing happened…

I couldn't help but observe the three of them, mostly Zala, only OBSERVING not staring, besides I can't help but feel the need to watch over them I mean I am somewhat involved, only secretly.

Upon my closer inspection, everything wasn't completely back to normal after all; Zala seemed to be less talkative. Not that he was talkative to begin with. He must've felt awkward, I couldn't blame him though. I guess it would take a few more days for things to _really_ get back to normal.

It wasn't until lunch time did I realize that thing were far from back to my terms of normal.

I _normally _eat at a peaceful corner in the canteen, alone.

The three of them _normally_ eat at a different table.

That didn't happen…

I went to my usual quiet spot, still observing the three of them, when I noticed Zala heading towards my table.

I tried not to stare at him I was thinking that there was another empty table near mine and that's where he was heading, but when I realized that there wasn't I ended up glaring at him.

Zala strolled by acting completely casual, to my annoyance.

As soon as he sat down "What makes you think you can sit here?" I sneered.

"I have no one else to sit with" He said as he shrugged.

I raised a brow. He was popular anyone would like to sit with him. Where was Kira, where was Lacus why not sit with them.

"Those two, I think they should eat lunch together" he said as if reading my mind.

I still wondered 'why sit here?' so I asked him.

He could sit with anyone.

"I don't think there's nothing wrong with me eating here with you, is there?" he said calmly

"We're not exactly friends" I told him, we were the exact opposite, I wanted to say.

He was silent for a while.

"I've been thinking, maybe it's about time we did become friends"

Things were definitely NOT back to normal.

* * *

short, I know... 


	6. Proposal The End of Rivalry: Athrun

Disclaimer: I claim nothing. (including Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny)

* * *

That following morning I waited just like the way I waited yesterday for Lacus only I wasn't waiting for just Lacus I was waiting for them, _together_. 

Together.

I just couldn't bring myself to accept completely that fact. A part of me had to, that part was as a friend. Another part of me rejected it; this part wants to be more than just friends (with Lacus _not Kira_).

How will I face them? What will I say? What will they say?

They finally came together as I expected.

Kira looked over my way, when our eyes met, I can only assume that he looked away, because I did too.

They slowly made their way to their seats.

"Look Athrun…" he started, I was looking down at the time trying to piece out what to say, and at the same time hiding my face.

"Sorry" we said at the same time as I looked up. That lightened the mood a little.

"I mean I…" we said in unison again

Silence

When I found the silence unbearably long, I spoke up.

"I…I was too preoccupied with my own… feelings to even notice yours. I was being selfish. Sorry." I said pausing in between as I thought of words to say.

"I'm sorry too. It was hard to tell you when you felt the same way for her. I wasn't much of good friend I guess." he said

I can't help thinking _neither was I_.

We both smiled a small smile. Things weren't completely as good and solid between us, and I know he knows that, but I can only hope that in time our friendship would be better than before, and I know he thinks that way too.

I saw Lacus smile too, and seeing them both content with the way things are going I felt better.

* * *

The seat on the second row by the window beside Lacus and directly in front of me was empty. 

At first I thought Kira's sister was late again but by second period her seat remained empty.

I wanted to find time that day to tell her what happened earlier on, I mean she deserved to know, she was Kira's sister after all, and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have said a word or I might not have meant my 'sorry'.

I decided to go to her house that afternoon then buy the things I owe her on the way.

I never realized how our classes seemed very dull when Attha isn't present; the class was a lot more peaceful in a nerving way. Our math teacher would not have someone stand in front of class for tardiness. Our history teacher would not have someone to yell at for sleeping in his class. Our P.E teacher would not have someone to repeatedly scold for not wearing the required skirt in the girls' P.E. uniform.

It's not that I miss her, right?

I mean she makes everyone laugh without even meaning to do so, then why is it that most of students in our class dislike her?

Anyway with classes going on slower than usual for the first time in my life I was glad to hear the bell ring.

After saying my good-byes to Kira and Lacus I left, in the hope of finding Attha's house.

* * *

I was able to trace the Attha residence in less than an hour, already stopping by a store. 

I didn't get a good look at her house before, with my mind filled with distress almost everything was hazy, now I see a perfectly normal house with small garden up front and a garage big enough for one car, it wasn't what I'd expect her house to look like.

I, though, hesitantly knocked on the door.

After what I thought was a long time for someone to reach the door, I heard locks being unlocked.

And seconds later…

There in front of me was Attha, looking and sounding sick.

She was wearing a blanket around her although it wasn't that cold.

She looked well, for the first time in my life that I've seen her, helpless, well I guess so I mean she looked really sick. And yet earlier on she tried to sound tough again, but in her current condition that was impossible, I found that amusing. Although it was risky I couldn't fight back my smirk.

I showed her the grocery back I was holding. I was planning on telling her now, but by the looks of it she wants me to leave as soon as possible.

"Can I come in?" I took my chances.

Her answer was no and with her still behind the door it was hard to get inside.

But I somehow got inside anyway.

Her living room looked pretty normal and clean, not at all what I expected.

"So you caught a cold" I said not really facing her, I knew she was glaring I could feel it.

"Yeah" she said in dismay "It's unfair".

Unfair? So I asked her how it was unfair.

"Because you deserve this cold, I don't."

That was an interesting way to look at it, I can't disagree it was true after all. It was funny how she put it.

"So how did the thing with Kira go?"

Oh, right I forgot answering this question was the reason I came, in the first place.

I sat on their couch, it would be better explaining while sitting down rather than standing up.

I told her the short version of what happened and well added my observation of the relationship between the two, though hard as it was, I was proud to do so.

I didn't really know what she would say. I never really thought about it. I was just set on telling her. But what happened next I was sure was impossible.

She was smiling I resisted the urge to look over my shoulder to make sure that her smile was for me. I blinked a few times too, before registering the fact that her smile was directed to me, and I have to admit…it was…well…breathtaking to say the least. I don't know if it was the fact that I never really see it that renders me speechless or that it was just _special_.

"Everything will be just fine I know it" she said

Her smile made me smile too. And the way she said it with utmost certainty made me say "Yeah you're right"

"You didn't tell Kira about yesterday right?"

I shook my head still slightly lost for words.

I gave her the grocery bag saying "I'm going now, I think I've said all that I have to"

She nodded.

"Bye then, I'll see you tomorrow?" I said although unsure of how our good-bye would turn out.

"Probably" she said.

I turned to leave.

"Bye"

I was surprised to hear her say that, but I was more glad than surprised.

* * *

The next day everything seemed to be the way they used to. 

Attha was back in class and we were treating each other like air again, I was a little disappointed I guess I was half expecting her to at least talk to me, and half expecting her to treat me the way she always did.

I did notice that she was watching all three of us. It was something I would normally object to, but given the circumstances it was only fair that she did so, I mean she is after all concerned. I think, even she gets worried too.

She might have noticed how hard it is for me to stay in a conversation between the three of us I still did feel awkward and maybe a little bit left out.

I was considering finding someone else to hang out with, when I feel as if those two get lost in their own world. I spent most of my time considering this, thinking of all possible candidates, when I looked in front of me, Attha.

I laughed at the idea at first; I mean I objected the idea of being friends with Attha even if it was Kira and Lacus who had suggested it long before, Kira first then Lacus then both at the same time, stressing the good qualities Attha had that I thought were complete fantasies.

But now playing with the idea more it just might be a possibility, I mean she did just help me a lot and now I think those qualities just might be true after all. So by lunch time I decided to try.

"I think you and Lacus should spend lunch together" I told Kira before we left for lunch.

"But Athrun" he said surprised.

"I'll be fine" I assured him.

"Won't it be lonely eating by yourself?" said Lacus, knowing that I eat with only the two of them and that I feel uncomfortable eating with people who do nothing else but look up to me.

"I'll give being friends with Cagalli a chance" I said as an answer, thinking it would be better if I used Attha's first name.

"That's great" Lacus said brightly

"Yeah it is great" Kira agreed just as brightly, although I knew he wanted to ask a few questions, but I was thankful he didn't.

I found Attha in the same table she usually was during lunch. I started walking towards that direction, then I noticed I caught her attention she was just looking at me at first then she looked over her shoulder then back at me, now glaring, I kept going anyway.

"What makes you think you can sit here?" she snapped as soon I was seated facing her.

"I have no one else to sit with" I said casually I knew she would say something like that so I was somehow prepared.

She was staring at me bewildered. I assumed she was wondering why I didn't sit with Kira and Lacus. So I said "Those two, I think they should eat lunch together".

"Why sit here then?" she asked

"I don't think there's nothing wrong with me eating here with you" I said

"We're not exactly friends"

That was true but I was hoping that it won't be true for long.

So I said my proposal, the end of our rivalry.

"I've been thinking, maybe it's about time we did become friends"

She looked at me dumbfounded "Eh?"

* * *

"..." 


	7. Giving a second chance: Cagalli

I've already disclaimed in previous chapters.

**

* * *

**

**10 years in the past…**

I was halfway through with first grade, when utter chaos happened.

So there I was recessing, eating the chocolate bar I snuck out of our refrigerator, before dad took me to school.

I was watching everyone, there were two girls fighting over a doll, until one of them finally got the already ragged doll causing the other to lose her balance. She ended up falling on the table containing the fish tank, causing it to break, and then like I said…

…Chaos.

The whole class went running and screaming, our homeroom teacher did all she could to enforce discipline but failed miserably.

I just watched taking another bite of my melting chocolate. The boy beside me didn't seem too interested of what was happening, or was it that he just wasn't aware of the current situation.

He was one of the few quiet guys in class I never really talked to him. He was reading one of those books again, "complex" books I call them, because one time I took one from his bag out of curiosity and tried reading it. The book was as if written by a complete lunatic _the vast heavens opens its gates to these reluctant heroes _it said. Huh?

I continued watching as our usually neat classroom got messy. When I noticed that one kid ran straight towards the shelves, one of the vases on top of it started to tip over, and directly bellow it was the boy beside me.

He still wasn't aware apparently, that a heavy and currently dangerous piece of furniture was inches away from him.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. I dropped my chocolate bar and pounced at him hoping to get both of us out of the way. And we both fell on the ground with a 'thud'. I didn't even realize I closed my eyes, and I cautiously opened them.

"Are you alright?" I asked him after standing up.

He blinked then looked at his shirt, which was smeared with chocolate, then looked up at me in an expression I was sure a silent boy like him wasn't capable of. "No I'm not, what do you think you're doing pushing me like that?"

I was furious, some gratitude. I wasn't able to give him a piece of my mind though.

Because before I knew it everything went really fast this time, the elementary head teacher opened the door, beside her our homeroom teacher looking…well let's just say she looked better.

She went straight to me the "troublemaker" of our class. I didn't even get a chance to explain I was led to the principals office again.

I was innocent. _This time anyway._

My dad was called.

"What is it this time?" he said to the principal.

And I ended up having to "think of what I've done" and having to apologize to our class.

The next day everything was back to normal, except we were missing one student Athrun Zala, the ungrateful boy from yesterday, our teacher said he switched schools.

Good riddance.

* * *

**5 years in the past...**

It was my first day of junior high in a different school. The same school Kira goes to, I transferred since my mom thought me and Kira should be able to see each other at least once a day.

It was a private school populated mostly by the rich (and mostly arrogant) students.

Like I said it was my first day and my brother took the liberty of showing me around.

He had two friends there he said they all lived in the same neighborhood, one was Lacus Clyne , she was one of the few girls in school I knew I'd get along with, and the other was Athrun Zala one of the many boys in school I knew I won't get along with. From the minute I saw his familiar blue hair I knew we wouldn't be friends.

And I was right.

"YOU?!" I said in surprise before Kira could even start introducing us.

Kira turned to me "You know each other?"

"Yeah we do" Zala said "It's good to see you again" he added

"That's great" Kira said with enthusiasm probably not sensing the sarcasm in Zala's voice.

"Yeah it's fantasic"I said with just as much sarcasm as Zala with a forced smile

I was never more thankful that the bell rang, signaling the start of class. And releasing the tense air that's starting to affect both Kira and Lacus who were smiling nervously, looking at both of us.

Anyway as days passed by our turmoil began to grow, silently.

Apparently he was popular to my disadvantage; therefore almost everyone took his side. I ended up being a loner due to this not that I don't mind, the problem is that we share the same set of friends, since he's with both of them most of the time I stayed away.

* * *

**The present…**

_From the minute I saw his familiar blue hair I knew we wouldn't be friends._

And now he wants us to be friends?!

Maybe he was just shaken up or something after all a lot has happened.

But he was waiting for an answer I could feel it.

"Uh…" I thought of what to say no one really asked me to be a friend it was just automatic, Lacus never asked me to be her friend. And now Zala asks me this, he's my enemy for crying out loud!

I couldn't help but feel suspicious maybe he's got something planned, but the look on his eyes was so sincere, then again he was the same ungrateful boy from ten years ago.

"No I don't think it's possible" I said shortening my conclusion that we would kill each other if we ever did try being friends.

"Look, I'm willing to forgive you for the mishap back in first grade" he said casually

And with that our battle began…

"What do you mean FORGIVE me? You should be the one apologizing" I said trying my best not to yell.

"You pushed me remember"

"I don't go pushing people for no reason you know!" I said

"For whatever reason you did have you got me in a lot of trouble"

What was he talking about the only thing that got damaged was his shirt.

"You got into trouble?! You weren't the one sent to the principal's office" I snapped

"Well the trouble I got in was worse than being scolded by the principal, besides you deserved it"

At this point I was resisting the urge to throw him anything within grabbing range.

"Deserved it! It wasn't my fault" I said

He gave me a skeptical look as if saying 'Yeah right'

"It's not like you knew exactly what happened, you were reading a book while everybody was running and screaming" I said

"So you pinned me to the ground just so I could watch the turmoil?" he said in an all knowing voice I hated.

Now I regret saving his life more than ever, maybe if I hadn't pushed him out of the way he wouldn't have this pretty boy face I'd love to ruin right now. I didn't realize I said something like this sentence aloud.

"What vase?" he asked

"The one falling from the shelves" I said unconsciously, still regretting my heroic action.

"Falling from the shelves?" he said

"Yeah the one falling towards you" I said.

"So let me get this straight you pushed me so that the vase won't hit me?" he asked in an unsure voice.

"Yeah" I looked at him, was he serious he really didn't know that? "I thought you knew" I said lamely

"I…I didn't" he said sounding sheepish

Figures.

"I guess I was angry at you for no reason I really do owe you an apology" he said running a hand through his hair.

I couldn't really say anything to this with my rage still there and my surprise at his sudden apology. I nodded.

"Friends?" he asked me again

I looked back at him, his emerald eyes sincere once again, and maybe slightly hopeful, I couldn't help but say "Yeah"

Everyone does deserve a second chance at everything, besides it wasn't Zala's fault that he likes reading books rather than mayhem watching.

* * *

I think both are a OOC so please tell me if they are. 


	8. Looking past first impression: Athrun

I already disclaimed**

* * *

**

**10 years in the past…**

I had started elementary in a public school, although father wanted me to get my full education in an exclusive private school, my mother had insisted otherwise.

Mother had graduated in a public school and had wished for me to do so too, father on the other hand finished his schooling in some well known private school and wanted me to get my education from better facilitated private schools.

They had argued about this and ended up compromising. I was to finish elementary in a public school then finish off the rest of my education in a private school.

I was sent to private school, though before I even finished grade one.

It was the middle of first grade and I thought that day would be just as average as the rest. So I opened a book and started reading like I always do during recess. The girl beside me eating another one of her sweets, quietly, I had observed that the only time she remained quiet was when she ate something sweet.

I was at the 15th chapter of the book, if I remember, and had my full attention on the main character of the story, when suddenly the girl beside me tackled me to the ground.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, the blond girl had already scrambled up "Are you alright?" she asked.

Remembering she was eating an already half liquid bar of chocolate I looked down at my shirt and saw smudges of brown, shaped like hands on my white polo shirt.

This wouldn't be much of a big deal if we weren't hosting a formal party at home, which my father had been preparing for weeks. I was to keep my shirt clean since the party would be in full swing by the time I get home giving me no time to change clothes.

Now this happens, I looked up with an angered expression at the girl who was asking if I was alright after she had personally pushed me down with her chocolate coated hands.

I forgot what I said to her but after that I saw that she too was angry, which I think she has no right at being given the circumstances. Before she could start yelling at me though, she was called for the principal's office for probably causing havoc in our classroom which I now notice.

The whole class spent that day cleaning up.

When Attha got back from the principal's office she was made to stand in front of the class then she said in a very reluctant voice "Sorry for causing trouble I promise to never do any again"

I couldn't help but scoff at her for promising something she could never really keep.

After that the rest of the day just zoomed past with my shirt not as dirty after I attempted to wash the stain, but it was still very noticeable.

I was thinking as I sat in our car headed home that I would enter through our back door, but as our driver opened the door for me there was my father introducing me to another president of a multi-billion company, with me in a crumpled stainful shirt.

The president naturally assumed that the son of one of the biggest company known in the country was a naughty, spoiled, undisciplined, brat, which he implied in the statement "My you do have quite a rebel, I wonder where he gets it from?" he said complete with nudging and I brow wiggles at my father, who was faking a smile hiding his rage.

When the party was over I was scolded for something I wasn't even responsible for. Then I was transferred to a private school the next day, although it was overboard according to my mother, I was glad that I was, since I won't have to see Attha again.

* * *

**5 years in the past…**

Kira and Lacus were the other two reasons I was glad I got transferred, it turns out Lacus was our neighbor and that Kira lived near our house too.

They were the first friends I made when I transferred nearly at the end of first grade, since then we've been inseparable.

I thought I knew everything about Kira already by middle school, as it turns out I still didn't know that he had a twin sister.

"There's someone I've been meaning to introduce to you guys" Kira started

I and Lacus looked at him curiously, Kira was never the one to start introductions he was too shy.

"Well you see she's my sister, and I've been planning to introduce her to you guys every time she visits but we never have the time, so-"

"Wait Kira, you have a sister?" I cut him of with the same surprised look Lacus had.

"Yeah she's my twin actually" he said

Now she's his twin, I was beginning to doubt that I knew everything there was to know about my childhood friend. I know his parents were divorced and his mom took custody of him then his mom marries another man who was the owner of the famous 'Yamato publishing company', but how could he have missed telling us that he had a twin sister?

I and Lacus exchanged looks, deciding to let Kira finish, before asking more questions.

"She's transferring here to finish middle school and high school" he continued

Kira decided to wait for his sister by the main school gate, as he did so I was trying to imagine what to expect of his mystery sibling. Basing most of her qualities on Kira she would probably be shy, meek and lady-like. (I'm not saying Kira's lady-like, just that his sister would probably be lady-like)

But when Kira walked in he was with a blond guy, but upon closer inspection he was a girl wearing the boy's uniform. When she stands right in front of you pointing and saying "you" with both surprise and disdain, you'll realize she's the grown-up version of the girl who got me into this school in the first place.

"You know each other?" Kira asked her

"Yeah we do" I answered for her "It's good to see you again" I said in mock-gladness

"That's great" Kira said

"Yeah it's fantastic" she said with a forced smile.

The bell rang minutes later saving us from keeping both of our fake smiles.

After that Kira and Lacus had already noticed that there was something wrong, they had asked me about it and I told them the whole story, they thought it was silly that we both still keep grudges that long, over such a small thing, but that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive her anytime soon.

As our classes continued, we being in the same class the whole of middle school, had started to grow our silent hatred. I realized that silent hatred was worse than the louder more obvious one since you can vent out your rage that way, but with the silent one it just stays there hanging in the air between us, growing.

When we reach high school I wonder how big it would get. Kira and Lacus had both tried to turn us both into friends but even if I tried and even if I wanted to, which I still don't, I don't think we'll ever be friends.

* * *

**The present…**

_Kira and Lacus had both tried to turn us both into friends but even if I tried and even if I wanted to, which I still don't, I don't think we'll ever be friends._

And now I'm trying and I actually want us to be friends.

After just looking at me, probably trying to see if I was joking "No I don't think it's possible" she said.

"Look, I'm willing to forgive you for the mishap back in first grade" I was finally confronting the cause of all this trouble, and I really did mean to forgive her but what I said seemed to get us out of the track of being friends.

"Why didn't I just let that vase hit you?" she said as we fought over who forgives who.

A vase what was she talking about was there really a vase or is she just making it up? If she was telling the truth I've been the one who was wrong all this time.

"What vase?" I asked her.

She said it was the one fell from the shelves, and if I remember correctly I always was near the shelves when I read so that books would be easy to get.

"Yeah the one falling towards you" she said casually as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, it couldn't have been a lie, Kira told me once that Cagalli was a bad liar.

"So let me get this straight you pushed me so that the vase won't hit me?" I asked trying to get to the bottom of all this.

"Yeah" she said, she stared at me like I grew two heads. "I thought you knew"

I had to admit I didn't, although it really shouldn't be much of a surprise I wasn't very alert back then.

I said a very much needed "sorry" to her then asked if we could be friends, I really do hope to be a friend of hers and see her the way Kira and Lacus do.

"Yeah" came her quiet reply

I really should've looked pass my first impression a long time ago, I should've realized that most first impressions were wrong; this is especially true for Cagalli Yula Attha.

After what remained of our lunch time we walked back to class together, and I thought this really just might work.

* * *

Took me long enough. 


End file.
